Anomaly that is Naruto
by Crisco2794
Summary: Naruto is transformed and sucked in an anomaly where he sleeps for a thousand years before moving through another anomaly and arriving in the modern world where he runs into the team from home office  could be a NaurxAbby NaruxSarah or NaruxAbbyxSarah


Anomaly that is Naruto

**Okay this maybe a stupid title but tell me what you think of it after like the third chapter and if you can think of something better than throw me the ideas and Ill think about it**

**This will be a primevalxnaruto cross so I you haven't seen primeval then go see it or bugger off. The first chapter will occur a thousand years (technically) before the first anomaly is found. Naruto will be a nine tailed fox in this story for at least half of the story, I don't know yet. He will be a real fox with nine tails and a demon, he will not be made out of chakra like a lot of people say the kyuubi is.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or Primeval**

****

**Chapter 1**

Two distinct figures stood atop the heads of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, both more alike and more different than anyone imagined. What was once thought to be friendship was now hatred.

The figure on the left, Uchiha Sasuke his curse seal form mangled and disgusting. His skin a sickly grey, two glove like wings ripped through the skin of his back, blood flowed from the wounds long ago healed. His eyes blood red with spots of black signifying a completed sharingan, hatred dripped off of him like beads of sweat.

On the right, Uzumaki Naruto; kind, caring, gentle, all of this gone, instead red chakra whipped around him like a fierce fire, hands clawed, tails starting to manifest behind him signifying his power and control over Kyuubi no Kitsune. His eyes filled with hurt, anger, betrayal. All of this power and all of his emotions balled up to form a swirling sphere twice as large as the original Rasengan and red as the blood flowing down the side of his face.

Sasuke smirked and let out a short laugh while performing the hand signs for the highest form of chidori. Dog, Ox, Rabbit. Black lightning spread across his hand, there was no need for him to grip his wrist with his other hand. His power so high he can control lightning in its rawest form.

Before you could even blink they disappeared. A deafening boom blew through the valley as they broke the sound barrier. To anyone else they were invisible, but to them it was like time was moving in slow motion.

Time seemed to crawl by until finally their hands clashed, a blinding white light filled the area and the screams of pain could be heard from Konoha.

Purple energy, a mix of the two powerful Jutsus spread out in a sphere before imploding in on itself, the power output shook the whole valley, causing rocks to collapse, the statues crumbled and dropped to the water, the water fall and most of the lake bellow dried up. Steam swirled around the pair of ninja, only vague out lines were seen before the left one faded and disappeared.

The right outline curled up on itself before the limbs exploded outward in unnatural angles. Nine distinct tails exploded outward, long fox like ears popped up on top of the head. The smoke cleared and Naruto was distorting in sharp angles as the bones realigned themselves to that of a fox. He grew to the size of an Rhino and hair started to sprout out of his body.

His clothes ripped off and snout formed on his face. The smoke from the explosion and the steam of the water slowly faded away, he started to drop to the ground when a bright light filled the area again, the last thing he saw were floating crystals surrounding a sphere of energy. He was already unconscious when he hit the Anomaly.

Chapter 1.50

**This basically gives a little insight on what he was like when the fox side of him was dominant, he is going off mostly instinct here but there is a little human influencing the fox form, you will see it in his kindness to the saber tooth. The saber tooth and Dire wolves are both from the Pleistocene era which is at the end of the Ice Age**

_Pupils burning, light filtering behind eye covers, not enough time. Pain hurts the structure of my body. Nose stings with enhanced senses, different smells I'm not used to the scents of this place. _

_I open my eyes, immediately they are closed again, furry tails cover my eyes in instinct so as not to be blinded by the burning light. My paws flex, clench and unclench, my stomach rumbles in hunger, a new scent hits my nose. It's the scent of meat, my instincts kick in and I'm no longer in control of my own body. _

_I have time to get used to that fact I'm a nine tailed fox now, the fox itself is in control of the body and I don't think I'll be able to control it again for a long while now. All that's left is to impart the kinder side of my consciousness and hope it helps while the rest of m human half sleeps._

_Xxx_

_Light growls and sniffles awoke me to complete darkness. It took a while for my senses and memory to kick in but when it did I remembered how I got where I was and why and family of saber tooth tigers where sleeping around me._

_I had slowly limped my way to a cave that smelled close enough to the feline race that I felt safe. I was about to enter the cave when a loud roar alerted me to a predator behind me. I turned around to see a pack of Dire Wolves twenty strong approaching the cave._

_The question of why a pack of Wolves this large is approaching the cave rose in my mind. When I looked in the cave I saw a family of Saber Tooth Tigers. Adult Female and kits, I concluded the male must be hunting for the kits. _

_I felt an urge to protect this family from predators; this must have been the small part of my human side influencing me. My claws slowly slid out of their sheathes and, before the Wolves knew it I attacked. My claws slashed any nearby wolves while I filled my tails with Chakra sharpening them to the sharpness of a Katana and drove them through the others trying to flank me._

_Finally the last few fled before me, covered in blood I approached the cave. The Tigers were weary of me at first, but, I laid myself down in submission showing no harm only wishing shelter in return for protection._

_The small kits ran up to me looking for a new playmate, I let out a snort of amusement while nipping at their hind legs sending them running. The Mother approached me and touched the tip of her nose to my forehead, accepting me and taking in my scent for later identification. I rose and slowly made my way over to a section of the cave the adrenaline faded out of my system and the pain now returning. I collapsed on my side and immediately fell into a blissful unconsciousness._

_Chapter 2 _

**1000 years later . . .**

_I could feel my time is over and my human half is once again taking control . . . I don't have but an hour left until I will return to the human world, I know not if it will be different or if I will be accepted even. . . I feel a certain sadness having to leave this cave, it has been mine and the descendants of the Saber Tooth Tigers that I first saved when entering the cave. . . I hope one day to see the light of day again, maybe the human and I can strike a deal._

_**Xxx**_

I started off at a slow run getting used to walking on four legs, then my speed gradually increased until I was running over eighty miles an hour without stopping for anything short of water. I ran for days on end until I finally saw a bright light materialize out of thin air.

I wanted to sprint through but I was cautious, if this thing brought me to a different world, then it probably goes to other worlds too. I was about to enter when I saw what looked light a larger version of a Saber Tooth, but more. . . Reptile like. (Gorgonopsid, first dinosaur seen in Primeval). It ran through the Anomaly and I cautiously followed through.

I arrived in a forest with trees taller than Konoha but thinner. I unsheathed my claws and climbed up the thickest one I could find. I settled down in the tree and waited for something else to come through the Anomaly.

I waited until night until I fell asleep, I was suddenly woken up however when a loud roar sounded out through the forest. I looked down to see the giant lizard moving quickly though the woods, it's nose in the air I knew it was scenting prey.

I leapt through the trees following it until it reached a large structure. It was obviously man made, seeing that it was pretty much made of steel and glass. I was glad to know there were humans here, unlike the last place I was. I saw it enter the building breaking the doors apart. I saw my first human entering the building behind it. I could tell I definitely wasn't in my time period anymore. This human was wearing a leather jacket, some strange blue pants, and shoes that looked entirely uncomfortable covering up the entire foot.

Leapt down from the tree and raced across the open field until I reached the building. I the leapt up onto the roof and waited until the reptile left the building, this was my new prey and I was rather hungry.

A short while later the same man was blown through the doors, he was conscious but barely. The reptile approached the human and was about to bite down on him when I leapt from the rooftop. I slammed down on top of the large mammal and bit down on its neck. I was as large if not a little bit larger than the reptile itself so it stood no chance.

I ripped a large hole in its neck and it eventually collapsed from blood loss. I was about to take a bite out of my meal when I remembered the human. I turned around to see him with a strange metallic object in his hands. It was pointed at me so I assumed it was a weapon.

His eyes were opened in surprise and fear was rolling off of him. I was a danger to him, he and I both knew it. I spared a longing glance at what should have been my meal then started to cautiously walk toward the human.

About a foot away from him I stopped and sat on my hind legs. I lowered my head showing submission and that I meant no harm. My nine tails waved agitatedly behind me, wondering and fearing what he would do next. Despite my form I was still human on the inside, and I wanted to be at least accepted by humans until I could figure out how to change forms.

He lowered his pointy object and slowly reached a hand out toward me. Knowing he wanted to feel me in a state of wonderment as to how I exist I moved my head closer to his hand. He laid his hand on my snout and my tails swayed in relief.

I saw a something shine out of the corner of my eye; I reached out a picked it up with one of my tails. I by the scent reaching my nose I figured it was his so I handed it to him. He took it from me pressed a few button on it and put it to his ear.

He started to speak but I couldn't understand a word he said. It all sounded like gibberish. I didn't know if it was being transformed into a fox or if he was speaking a different language. It was probably the latter considering the Kyuubi and I could speak to each other when we met in my mind.

He stared at me the whole time he spoke so I had an idea it was about me. Not wanting to be captured or attacked I disappeared into the forest, I heard him shouting at me probably to get me to come back but since I couldn't understand him I didn't pay attention to it.

I finally found a cave a few miles into the forest that was large enough to two of me comfortably. There were a few bears I had to take care of but, they were a nice snack. The ground was hard and cold being a creature of fire it was entirely uncomfortable, but I had to deal with it for now. I laid down to rest; I was still tired from the run I made earlier the other day.

I didn't know when I fell asleep until I found myself inside of a volcano; I was laying on a rock floating above scorching lava. Even though it had to be unbearably hot inside of this enormous mountain I barely felt any of the heat at all.

I was just about to touch the lava when a growl sounded out through the hollowed mountain. I looked around the mountain trying to find the source of the noise when I saw a shadow, shaped like an animal disappear through the steam.

I quickly ran after it trying to find some answers and disappeared through the steam too.

**Stephen's view point**

I was freaked out and yet full of curiosity at the same time. I managed to keep a calm face though when the whole team arrived. I quickly explained what had happened just a few hours earlier and wanted to get on the trail that the enormous beast left but had to wait for the team to make a decision.

There was Nick Cutter about 6'1 short dirty blonde hair and green eyes. The lower half of his face was covered in stubble hinting at a needed shave.

Abby Maitland extremely beautiful, she has a pale complexion with short blonde hair almost as short as Cutter's but not quite. She has gorgeous blue eyes and a great body, but, she isn't my type. I'm more into the intelligent girls, not that she isn't, she's extremely smart just not scientifically.

Conner Temple, what a dweeb. He is a genius though in his own right. He has long black hair always has stubble on his face and can usually be seen wearing fingerless gloves. A very funny guy and good h=to have around though. Note: don't give him a gun.

We had finally decided on a plan. Nick and Conner would stay at the anomaly site to make sure nothing gets out. Abby and I will go after the creature since I'm the best tracker and she's the best with animals even if they are mostly reptiles.

It took us an hour or so but eventually we reached the end of the trail. It led into a cave not far from the anomaly site. Since it wasn't far from the site I called in for back up. Twenty minutes later a team of three soldiers and Nick arrived. After thinking up a plan just in case this creature turned out hostile we made our way into the cave.

After what seemed like ages but was probably only a short time we arrived into the main chamber of the cave to see the creature sleeping peacefully.

Nick was the first to speak "Truly a magnificent creature, he's not from the past though. Could he be…"

"Be what?" Abby asked him curiously

"It's possible he is from the future, we won't ever know though unless he can speak."

Just as he finished saying that a white glow filled the room. It temporarily blinded them, when the light faded and there eye sight was back they started to widen and Abby let out a gasp.

**Naruto's view point**

I finally arrived in a chamber cleared of steam, and there I was looking back at me. I wanted to say something to him/it but I didn't even know how to speak

_Use your mind human, it is me your animals side. Speak to me telepathically and you shall be heard._ I looked at him in surprise before trying to do as he said.

_You . . .were the one to control this body for those thousand years?_

He said nothing just nodded his head so I continued to speak.

_How am I here what is it that you want from me. _I started getting angry at what I said next. _You already controlled me for a thousand years what more is there you want._

He finally spoke. _I want to offer you a deal. You are here because I brought you here when you fell asleep. My deal is this. You will let me have control of your body when . . . your losing a fight, and every full moon._

I was about to speak before he stopped me. _As long as I don't hurt anyone. In return I will alow you the secret of how to transform into your human state, and one of your own Kekkai Genkai, it will be the power to open, close, and control the direction of these Anomalies you went through, but you must also stay here in this time period and help these people. _

It was a good deal I knew it but I had some questions before I accepted. _Okay two questions, one why can't I go back to my world, and two why do you want control_ ?

He gave off what could be considered a laugh and pause before he finally spoke_. You can't go back because it's in a different dimension and you bloodline won't be able to control dimensions, and I want out because I am basically an animal, all animals want freedom._

It took me all of about three seconds to make my decision. It was a very easy one trust me. _Alright ill do it but just a few more questions. Will I be able to transform bacl to this form and can you give me some clothes when I transform back._

It was definitely a laugh this time before he answered me. _Yes you'll be able to transform back, it'll be like transforming to your human side only opposite. You'll understand when I give you the info, and yes ill give you some clothes. Ones to match this era perhaps._

With that said he walked up to me, covered his fifth and most important tail in chakra and jabbed my head with it. The information rushed through my head, but amazingly, I could understand it all. After it was finished we parted ways, with him forcing me out of his head and saying "_get your mangy mutt ass out of here before I cut you to pieces."_

**From now on its all 3****rd**** person.**

Naruto woke up to find a man he vaguely recognized, and a woman so gorgeous he couldn't help but drool (Old habit) she blushed lightly and looked away while the man walked up towards Blonde haired man.

"Do I know you?" Naruto asked curiously. "Yes you saved me from the Gorgonopsid." Naruto smiled at him and nodded his head while saying "Ohh yes that's right, and then I gave you that strange shiny object. Obviously you used it to call back up then followed me here, he was also supposed to be my meal but, beggars can't be choosers I got some bears anyway."

They all gave me weird looks and I offhandedly noticed the three men in uniform pointing some strange metal objects at me obviously meant to be weapons. My attention was still focused on the beautiful blonde at the moment though so I didn't really register anyone else.

Nick finally spoke when the awkward silence became too much "May I ask who are you and where did that creature go?"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, ninja of konoha, and the new Kyuubi apparently. I am the creature you saw, the magnificent Kyuubi no Kitsune at your service." With that he gave a bow but, it was more towards Abby then anyone.

Abby blushed and Stephen said with a hint of jealousy "Good to meet you, I am Stephen, this is Nick Cutter, and Abby Maitland, Conner Temple is the last member of our team but he is watching over the Anomaly."

Naruto looked at him curiously "Anomaly? Is that the shiny thing that the giant beast and I came through correct?" they all nod "would you like me to close it?" their eyes shot open in surprise, nick was the first to speak, it was filled with disbelief and yet a hint of hope at the same time. "Y . . . you can do that? How is that possible?"

"The previous Kyuubi that still resides in me as my animal half gave me this power, I would be happy to close it for you as well as help you design something based on my power to close it." they all looked at each other in happiness and a slight chance of hope.

The travel was quick as they wanted it closed as fast as possible. When we reached the Anomaly the three shouted for everyone to move back. I approached the anomaly and explained what I was about to do.

"My power allows me to give off an electromagnetic field, and, since the anomaly is magnetic they press against each other." You could see the anomaly wavering. "Since I have the stronger magnetic field mine beats the anomaly's and pushes it closed until it can disappear fully." After he said this the anomaly closed into a tight ball. "The next trick is I cover it with my energy and put pressure on it until it disappears completely." A red glow surrounded the anomaly and then it vanished.

"Unfortunately for you all I can help you with is how to close it not make it disappear. So unless I'm around you will have to wait for it to naturally close."

Connor stood there shocked until he realized the blonde was a stranger. "Who is this guy?" Naruto gave off a chuckle and looked at him before locking onto Abby behind him; he answered him while he looked at Abby struck by her beauty.

"I came from this anomaly. I was originally from a different dimension all together but I fell through a differentone and stayed in the world on the other side of the anomaly I got rid of for a thousand years, then I came through this one. Oh yeah and I'm immortal heh."

Everyone was gawking at Naruto; he just laughed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He took Claudia, Abby, Connor, Stephen, and Nick aside and proceeded to explain his life and how he got here. After he finished Abby wrapped her arms around him saddened that he was treated unfairly for something that wasn't even his fault.

Naruto knew it was for comfort but he still enjoyed it while it lasted. "Hey I don't mean to just barge into your lives but I need a place to crash. I'll stay in the cave if I have to; it's really kind of comfortable in my animal form. All it needs is hot coals and bedding."

Abby would have none of that though. "You'll live in my flat until you earn enough money to have your own place. We get paid pretty well here, the currency is different but you will get the hang of it. Well that is if you want to work with us." She gave Naruto the puppy eyes and he was sold right there.

"Alright I'll work for you guys." Everyone congratulated blonde before Abby started to speak again. "Good now when you're in my flat you must be in your fox form because it's cute even though its huge you should be able to fit in the living room."

The mischievous ninja smirked at her and disappeared, he used the shunshin to put some distance where Naruto took off his clothes and stored them in a seal on his wrist. He changed forms and shrunk until he was the size of a puppy. Naruto hid eight of his tails and ran back to the team. He could see that the team looked a little freaked and Abby looked sad.

The ex-ninja ran up to her and leapt on to her shoulder. She was definitely surprised, Naruto could tell because she almost broke his eardrums with the loud shriek she gave off. "Look at him he is so cute. He looks just like Naruto did when he is in his fox form." He smile softly inwardly before giving a small yip and leaping off her shoulder. The fox grew until he was my semi-small form and showed his eight other tails again.

Nick hummed to himself a bit before saying "so Naruto can change sizes at will that could come in handy." I glanced at him and nodded my head before jumping into Abby's open arms. Abby was in a trance petting my soft fur, she didn't even notice everyone starting at her. He yipped loudly in her ear and that seemed to break her out of it,

"Very well Naruto lets go home, we'll meet up tomorrow guys and work on the Anomaly project ." she started to head toward the truck when the small fox leapt out of her arms, she looked at him curiously before the fox grew to the size of a horse. Using one of his tails he picked her and placed her on his back. She grabbed a handful of fur in each hand and the tails wrapped around her covering her in darkness.

Naruto set off at a slow pace creating a soothing rhythm for Abby so she would hopefully fall asleep. They had been talking so long it was already night time again. He reached her flat an hour later (Read: she gave him direction before she fell asleep) using the key she gave him he used a tail to open the door. As slowly as he could so as not to wake her he made his way up the stairs and placed her on her bed.

He was about to leave when he glanced back and saw her shivering. Seeing no extra blankets around he sighed, _Looks like I'm stuck in fox form tonight _he thought to himself. He shrunk down until he was a little larger than Abby herself. Wrapping his tails around her he slowly drifted off into a slumber hoping that this life would be better.

**Xxx**

**Alright as you noticed quite a few things were changed. They actually get paid now instead of volunteer work! Isn't it great! Now Connor isn't staying in her flat and if Abby is a pairing he might stay there permanently. You can spot them for yourselves. I'm putting a poll up for who he should be paired with. Here are the choices**

**Abby Maitland**

**Sarah Page **

**Or both**

**If you haven't seen primeval look up the characters and pick which one you like best. Sorry for my bad writing if there is any. I kept switching form first person to third it was messing me up.**

**I'll try to get Kitsune Spartan up or w.e the titles called I cant even remember. I lost my usb drive that held the story so I stopped writing it I was so sad **** but ill try to start. Maybe that will be another poll after this one whether I should work on this story or the other one hmm? Well see if you guys like it better or not maybe it will be even and you will pile work on top of my shoulders ehh? There will probably be a small lemor or two stuck in their just to lengthen and put more juiciness in the story but ehh what do I know im only the writer neh? Alright im just going to bugger off and start on the next chapters.**


End file.
